


Pale As Bones In The Shine Of Moonlight

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cronus is in slight distress, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, Tattoos, background dirkuu, background porrim/dirk pitch, tattoos do hurt after all, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Porrim and Cronus get matching tattoos.





	Pale As Bones In The Shine Of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to get some pornus in for [Conciliatory Month](https://diamondsandclubsmonth.tumblr.com).

Cronus looked so giddy. He was practically vibrating in his seat, foot tapping to some imaginary rhythm. In his lap was the folder holding sheet music and the finalized design for the matching tattoos they were about to get. He’d been acting like it was some treasure since they’d started working on it, and a few months later it still made her pump biscuit flip.

They were at Dirk’s hive. Porrim had thought it best to have someone they knew do it, specifically someone who had experience. Dirk had taken up tattooing as a side hobby and from what she’d seen of his work it was incredibly skilled. In hilarious juxtaposition to whatever the hell he had stick and poked on his arm. Now he used proper equipment, thankfully.

Porrim scooted closer and snaked am arm around her moirail’s waist. He lolled his head back on her shoulder and grinned over at her.

“Hey, pretty lady.”

“Hey, cool cat.”

His foot stilled only for his leg to start bouncing. Porrim’s lips twitched. He was adorable.

Dirk finally came back. Nodding at them he asked, “You two ready?”

“Revwvwing to go,” Cronus conformed, sitting up straight.

“Good. Glad you’re excited. It makes inking a lot easier for me when the canvas isn’t terrified.”

“No, chief, this canvwas isn’t completely petrified at the prospect of pain and only powvering through because of lovwe. I’m fully ready to get that needle ramming at high speed against my skin.”

Dirk quirked an eyebrow. Porrim patted Cronus’ knee, mouthing _he’ll be fine_. With a subtle nod Dirk went over to a shelf and pulled out his equipment.

“So who’s going first? If my right hand was steady I’d try to do you both at once.”

“Vwink.”

Dirk shot him a finger gun. Porrim resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“I’ll go first,” she volunteered, starting to stand only for Cronus to jump to his feet.

“I don’t need you to go first to showv me it vwon’t hurt, Porrim. I can handle this.”

“Oh, Cronus. It _is_ going to hurt.”

“Like a needle repeatedly breaking skin,” Dirk added unhelpfully. Porrim gave him a warning look.

“It will hurt, but nothing you can’t manage, Cronus.”

“I knowv that,” Cronus replied huffily in that way she knew meant he was still incredibly nervous but trying not to show it. If it wasn’t his tone giving him away it was that little flutter of his fins.

“Alright, Cronus, if you really want to go first go ahead.” He nodded, handing her the folder.

“Take a seat and expose your canvas,” Dirk instructed, pointing at his chair.

Cronus managed an incredibly lewd wink—impressive in a terrible way—and undid his jeans. The tattoos were going to be on their upper thighs, so he kicked his pants and shoes fully off before hoping up onto the chair. Thankfully Porrim had made sure he wore underwear before leaving hive.

“Vwhenevwer you’re ready, chief.”

Porrim watched Cronus watch Dirk as he readied his equipment. The closer Dirk got to being ready the more nervous Cronus became, fins drooping and eyes widening. She pulled a seat up beside him and laid a hand on his elbow, making him glance over at her. She offered a reassuring smile which he returned, if a bit shakily.

“I’m honored to be your first. I’ll go slow,” Dirk promised, squeezing Cronus’ knee.

Oh this was going to be a long afternoon if he kept this up.

“I swear I’ll get your matesprit in here,” Porrim warned.

“Hey, we have an open relationship. Caliborn would just flirt with him, too.”

“Yes, but he’d side with me that your innuendo is embarrassingly basic.”

Dirk looked at her over his shades, a challenge in his eyes.

“If you’re unimpressed I can ramp it up. You want me to get real double entendre up in here?”

“Yes,” Cronus replied at the same time Porrim did with, “No.”

Dirk, hint of a smirk on his face, turned back to Cronus. Specifically his thigh as he sprayed saline on it. Cronus worried his bottom lip.

“So, just hypothetically. Howv much is this supposed to hurt? Not that I can’t handle vwhatevwer you do, but, uh. A guy vwouldn’t mind knowving ahead of time.”

“Listen, if Jake could deal with this so can you,” Dirk assured. Then under the guise of reaching for something, he leaned over to Porrim’s other side and whispered, “What is it about hope players being like this?”

“Hope is delicate, don’t you dare mock him.”

“I won’t. Wouldn’t want him thinking my flirtations were pitch.”

Porrim’s (over)protective moirail instincts wanted to kick in but she shooed them away. If Cronus wanted to flirt with an obnoxious Strider he could.

Maybe she’d just step in a little bit. As needed.

She took out the tattoo design and handed it over. Dirk had already memorized it, she was sure, but he looked it over again regardless. It was fairly simple, lyrics Cronus had composed weaving through a quaver note—so Cronus had explained to her—that alternated between a sheen of violet and jade. They were written in Beforan, of course, and about their moairallegiance. _Pale as bones in the shine of moonlight._ Her biscuit felt light every time she thought about the song.

“Okay, let’s get this ball rolling.”

Dirk held up his tattoo gun, turning it on. Cronus’ fins flapped in distress.

“Right, yeah. So you’re ready to just press a speeding needle against my skin. Right.”

“Technically several needles at once.”

Cronus gulped.

“It’s fine, Cronus. Dirk knows what he’s doing. In this regard.” Porrim ran her hand along his arm until she reached his, threading their fingers together and squeezing. “And look at all my tattoos. It’s not that bad. You’ll get used to the sensation.”

“Listen, this is a lot better than giving yourself a stick n poke with a bulky gas mask on.”

“Yeesh.”

“Strider is synonymous with disaster,” Porrim snorted. Then, voice softening, told her moirail, “If you’re having second thoughts Cronus, that’s fine. We can always do this later, if you still want to.”

He swiveled towards her, defensive. “Of course I vwant this! I’m no chicken, I just...gotta make sure vwe’re all on the same page.”

Porrim tried to bite back her smile but it was hard. His insistence was endearing. She hummed, giving his hand a fresh squeeze.

“Of course, Cronus. I know my strong, sweet moirail will have no problem with this.”

This made a faint blush spread across his face, fins aflutter delightedly. He cleared his throat, turning back to Dirk.

“Exactly, Porrim. Okay yeah, vwhat are you vwaiting for? Let’s get this canvwas painted.”

“Far be it from me to keep someone wanting.”

Dirk held onto Cronus’ thigh, getting it how he needed, then brought the tattoo gun down. Cronus, tensing up instantly, closed his eyes and gripped her fingers hard. She papped his cheek. Had to admire how he wasn’t squirming.

“See, it’s not so bad, Cronus. How do you feel?”

“Like a goddamn multiheaded needle is repeatedly stabbing my thigh and vwibrating my vwhole body, holy shit.” He cracked an eye open, giving her such a pitiful look it made her pump biscuit twinge. “And you did this all ovwer your arms and legs?”

“It was worth it. Just like this will be.”

He smiled at her, full of love and resolve even through the wince. She leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

After that her moirail was a real trooper. While one hand gripped the armchair until his knuckles were purple, she held onto the other. Porrim distracted him as best she could, engaging him in random topics, getting him to info dump about his music. It was rather effective, and they even sung a few bars together of their song for Dirk. Mostly she hummed while he did vocals.

Several hours and several breaks later, he was finally done. Porrim thought Cronus might cry from relief.

“That looks vwicked! Porrim, look.”

“Mhm.” Porrim laid her chin on his shoulder. “Mm, I told you how good you’d look with a tattoo and I wasn’t wrong.”

His fins brushed against her cheek as they fluttered.

She helped him up while Dirk changing out needles. Then they switched positions, Porrim hiking up her dress while Cronus took her hand, rubbing up and down her arm.

“Don’t vworry, babe, I’m here for you.”

“Such a gentletroll. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

She said it teasingly, but she really did mean it. As Dirk sprayed her thigh she gave Cronus another quick kiss before settling in.

Cronus really could be a sweetheart. Like she’d done for him, he kept talking to and holding her. Not necessary, but very much appreciated.

It didn’t take too long for Dirk to finish hers. It was so vibrant against her grey skin. Porrim couldn’t stop smiling. It was so well done, and so fantastic to see their design—and permanent display of their relationship—come to life.

“At the risk of inflating your ego further, it’s gorgeous. Thank you, Dirk.”

“I know. You didn’t even need to say anything. But it’s damned gratifying to know you’re so impressed you had to say it out loud.”

Cronus papped them both with a snicker.

“You twvo either need to pail or get a real auspictice already.”

They both grumbled non-committedly.

“Alright, you know how to care for a tattoo, I’m assuming. Wrap it up in water, don’t go trickster if you don’t want it flashing neon colors.”

“Got it, chief.”

When they got up Porrim and Cronus stood together, legs pressed close so they could get a good photo for their Instagrubs. Then they did a few more selfies: a matching set of one kissing the other’s cheek, pressing their fingertips together to form a diamond, one of Dirk that she tagged as Dork Strider and sent to Caliborn.

“So how do you feel, Cronus?”

“Good. Thinking howv I’d look vwith a back tattoo.”

“I vote a tramp stamp,” Dirk piped up.

Porrim covered his mouth with her hand and told Cronus, “We’ll give it some thought.”

He beamed, trilling happily, and Porrim smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one day gonna write proper Porrim/Dirk pitch, just you watch.


End file.
